Atrapar el corazón del dragon slayer
by Nestor In
Summary: Despues de la batalla de Fairy Tail, Natsu atrae la atención de ciertas magas, una peliazul y una peliblanca. ¿Que hará el dragón Slayer cuando estas dos magas esten en constante competencia por su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Atrapar el Corazón de un Mata dragones

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Troll- Mashima sensei y la historia al escritor Chaos Nightwing y yo solamente traduje la historia para ustedes...

* * *

"Metsuryuu Ougi Guren Bakuenjin1" Natsu rugió. El sacó un remolino de fuego abrazador que envió a Laxus por los aires. Cuando Laxus aterrizó, él no se levantó, y estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar. Natsu lo había hecho. Él había vencido a Laxus.

"Laxus ha sido… derrotado?" Freed había dicho completamente sorprendido. Laxus, un mago clase S, uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail, había perdido contra Natsu, el infame Natsu Mata dragones de Fairy Tail. Fue entonces, que Natsu dejo escapar un rugido feroz, como para que todo el mundo supiera de su victoria. Levy estaba anonadada y asombrada. Ella sabía que Natsu era fuerte, pero tan fuerte? Era casi increíble. Fue aquí que apareció un ligero rubor en la cara de Levy, como ella no era capaz de apartar los ojos del cuerpo musculoso de Natsu.

"¿Siempre ha sido tan fuerte? ¿Siempre ha sido tan… guapo?" Levy pensaba para sí misma. Parecía que todas las heridas de la batalla habían alcanzado a Natsu, porque él se desplomo en el suelo. Él nunca antes se había empujado a si mismo con tanta fuerza en una pelea. Pero no había manera de que dejara que Laxus hiriera a sus nakamas y alejar a Fairy Tail de ellos. Después de todo, era su hogar al cual debían regresar.

Cuando Levy vio a Natsu caer, ella rápidamente se dirigió a él, esperando que él estuviera bien. Cuando ella se acercó a él, pudo notar que él estaba cubierto de hematomas y cortes, y estaba respirando pesadamente. Levy no podía dejar de ver el sube y baja de su pecho, y noto en su rostro una expresión de paz. Era tan diferente de su usual expresión hiperactiva, y personalmente, a ella no le importa el estado en el que estaba en este momento. Fue claramente noqueado, y Levy casi no quería despertarlo. Sin embargo, rápidamente decidió no hacerlo, pensando que Natsu podría empeorar. La salud de Natsu era la cosa más importante en ese momento.

"¿Natsu… estas bien? Por favor, despierta" Levy empujo suavemente. Su voz tranquila no demostraba como se sentía realmente. Por alguna razón, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, y ella estaba muy nerviosa. Ella no podía entender lo que estaba mal con Natsu. De repente, Natsu se agitó.

"Oi, Levy, solo cinco minutos más, de acuerdo?" Natsu dijo en voz baja. Levy sonrió. Él nunca iba a cambiar, tal vez en el futuro lo haría? A pesar de todo, se alegraba de que él estuviera bien. Por alguna razón, el pensamiento de él estando herido realmente le molestaba. Pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. Ahora, ella necesitaba llevar a Natsu a la enfermería.

"Vamos Natsu, regresemos a Fairy Tail, tú necesitas un poco de descanso" dijo Levy. Ella lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, y coloco el brazo sobre su hombro para soporte y así el pudiera caminar. Natsu todavía respiraba entrecortadamente, y apenas podía caminar, pero la alegría que él sentía en estos momentos lo hacía caminar. Después de todo, Fairy Tail todavía era su casa, y pudo proteger a sus nakamas. Mañana sería un gran día. Y con el desfile de Fantasía solo a pocos días, las cosas podrían solamente ponerse mejor. Incluso si algunas de esas cosas eran lo que Natsu nunca vio venir.

**Notas de autor:**

**Hola chicos! He regresado de entre los muertos! Así que en realidad, yo estaba leyendo un montón de fanfiction y note que no había suficiente Natsu X Levy, así que decidí crear algunos. Pero, por supuesto, que va a haber más que eso, así que no te preocupes si no eres fan de esta pareja. También, mi otra historia, La cazadora y el Dragón acutalizare el siguiente viernes. He estado sufriendo de un gran ´bloqueo de escritor´ y también súper cargado con mi película, escuela, actuación, y un montón de cosas más. Pero yo estoy muy feliz de que varias personas todavía lean esa historia. Estamos por arriba de los 4000 lecturas, y honestamente, espero que este reciba tantos, si no mucho más. Voy a tratar de actualizar todas las semanas cuando sea posible. Y no se preocupen de que este capítulo inicio siendo corto, los siguientes capítulos pueden ser mejores. De la misma manera con mi otra historia, gracias por su apoyo. Nos vemos muy pronto!**

* * *

**Notas del Traductor:**

**Bien esto es el prologo de la historia... espero terminar el próximo capitulo lo mas antes posible y subirlo este miércoles **

**1****Tecnica Secreta, Loto Carmesí: Cuchilla de Llamas Explosivas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos

Bien aqui traigo el segundo capitulo traducido de tan buena historia

Como siempre los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-san y la historia Chaos Nightwing. Yo solamente tradusco, ni más ni menos

Por cierto apoyen al autor con review

* * *

**Hola chicos! Bienvenidos otra vez a ´Atrapar el corazón de un mata dragones´. Yo realmente lo siento por el retraso, pero espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Me tomo un tiempo para encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas, ya saben? Bueno sin más demora, esto es lo que han estado esperando!**

Una semana ha pasado desde la batalla de Fairy Tail. Natsu y Gajeel todavía están recuperándose de su batalla con Laxus. El maestro Makarov ha hecho una recuperación completa. Sin embargo, Laxus fue expulsado del gremio debido a sus actos. Natsu trato de convencer al maestro de que no lo expulsara, pero el viejo maestro no quiso escucharlo. Pero, Freed, Bickslow y Evergreen fueron invitados a quedarse en el gremio, y con un poco de insistencia de parte de Laxus, ellos decidieron quedarse con su verdadera familia. No paso mucho para que ellos se integraran de vuelta a Fairy Tail. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. O por lo menos, en su mayor parte de todos modos.

La victoria de Natsu se extendió rápidamente a través de Fairy Tail. Decir que las personas se sorprendieron era decir un eufemismo. Gray al principio se negó a creerlo. Erza se sorprendió al principio, pero estaba orgullosa. Lucy estaba simplemente sorprendida. Los otros miembros de Fairy Tail tenían reacciones que van desde caídas estilo anime hasta querer celebrar una fiesta a Natsu. Aunque, había dos magas en particular que estaban más interesadas en Natsu.

Levy McGarden, la maga de ´Escritura Solida´ presenció la batalla decisiva de Natsu contra Laxus. Al ver esa pelea, ella quedo impresionada y asombrada. El poder y valor que mostro Natsu ese día fue increíble. Sabía que Laxus era más fuerte que él, pero de todos modos lo enfrentó, por el bien de sus amigos y familia. Aunque gano con la ayuda de Gajeel. Se preguntó si él había sido siempre tan fuerte, y lo que lo hacía desafiar a Laxus en primer lugar. Claro, sus amigos y familia eran importantes, pero ¿Qué pasa con su propia vida? Tiene que haber sabido que iba a perder, entonces, ¿por qué lo hizo? Ella solo tenía que saber. Solamente eso, pero desde ese día, el corazón de Levy latía apresuradamente solo por estar pensando en Natsu. Ella se sonrojaba cada vez que cruzaban miradas, y tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con él. No podía entender lo que estaba mal con ella. ¿Tal vez estaba enferma? ¿O tal vez había desarrollado una alergia al Mata dragones? ¿Quizás alergia al fuego? ¿Quién sabe? Pero entonces, Levy no era la única que se estaba sintiendo extraña.

Una cierta camarera de Fairy Tail comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos extraños por nuestro Mata Dragones. Sip, eso es correcto. Mirajane Strauss la Demonio de Fairy Tail, empezó a sentir algo por Natsu Dragneel. Bien, ella siempre había pensado que el Mata Dragones era lindo, pero por respeto a su difunta hermana Lissana, ella nunca se le declaró. Pero ella no dejo de aconsejarlo. Sus sonrisas siempre eran para él, y ella siempre le invitó a pasar la noche. Era una forma de que la familia Strauss y Natsu sanaran. Pero era más que eso para Mira. Su sola presencia calentaba su corazón, y él le hizo recordar los buenos tiempos. Pero ahora, Natsu era fuerte, y un poco más maduro… bueno solo un poco. Ahora este Natsu era lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Laxus (con algo de ayuda), había cierto aspecto de Natsu que le llamó la atención. El poder de Natsu. Natsu siempre fue poderoso, pero ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que el llegara tan lejos en tan poco tiempo. Le recordaba a si misma antes de que se hiciera tan dócil. El poder que Natsu tiene ahora ha comenzado a cambiar a Mirajane a su antigua forma de ser, y le encantaba esa sensación. Mira quería reclamarle a Natsu, que ella era suya, pero temía el rechazo y ella no quería faltarle el respeto a la memoria de Lissana. Pero día a día, ella se estaba haciendo más valiente. Tal vez el día en que ella confiese sus verdaderos sentimientos a Natsu llegara antes de lo que se imagina.

Ahora, ¿Qué paso con Natsu?

Natsu todavía estaba en la enfermería de Fairy Tail. Él tenía suerte, eso es seguro. El solamente tenía algunas costillas fracturadas, un brazo partido en dos, también había recibido cortes y golpes por todas partes. Ciertamente suena como mucho, pero los otros que lucharon con Laxus no fueron tan afortunados, y habían terminado mucho peor que él. Diferentes miembros de Fairy Tail pasaron a visitarlo todos los días. En su mayoría Lucy, Erza, Gray e incluso Mira y Levy quienes comprobaban su recuperación. Incluso Gajeel paso una o dos veces, viendo como ya se recuperaba. Gajeel solamente lo visitó para ver si Natsu estaba listo para resolver las cosas. Natsu acepto el desafió, solo para ser persuadido por Erza y Mira, y mejor declino. Claro que fue persuadido a la manera de Erza y Mira. (Estoy seguro que ya se deben imaginar como Natsu fue persuadido).

Seguimos nuestra historia una semana después de la ´Batalla de Fairy Tail´. Natsu estaba durmiendo en una cama de la enfermería, demasiado aburrido por no poder hacer nada. Erza y Mira no lo dejaban salir de la cama para poder hacer cualquier cosa. Claro que tenía compañía todo el tiempo, pero Natsu quería aventuras. Él quería pelear con alguien, pero su situación actual no se lo permite.

_"Dios, esto es muyyyy aburrido" _Natsu pensó para sí mismo. Él estaba actualmente en la enfermería. Sus ojos vagaron por el cuarto, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera entretenerlo, aunque solo sea por un momento. Sus ojos se fijaron en algo después de varios minutos de búsqueda. Una ventana abierta.

_"Una ventana abierta… eso me da una idea! Puedo salir de aquí saltando por la ventana. Tomen eso Erza y Mira!" _Natsu pensó para sí mismo. Y así, muy lentamente, o al menos, para él, se las arregló para salir por la ventana. Por suerte, la ventana no estaba muy alta. Entonces se encamino al bosque, un lugar al que le gusta ir y lo usa como base.

"Dios, por esta vez, se siente bien respirar algo de aire fresco. No me gusta estar encerrado en esa estúpida enfermería!" Natsu dijo en voz alta. Por desgracia, su ausencia no pasó desapercibida.

Era el turno de Mira para revisar el estado de Natsu. Ella estaba bastante emocionada por ver a su Dragon Slayer favorito. Él siempre estaba tan feliz, y eso la hacía feliz. Había hecho varios platillos favoritos de Natsu, con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a recuperarse más rápido. Ella camino por la enfermería, ansiosa de ver a Natsu, pero para su sorpresa solo encontró la habitación vacía.

"¿Natsu?!" Mira gritó. Dejó caer la comida que llevaba y corrió a la sala principal del gremio.

"Todos! Natsu no está!" Mira gritó, para que todos la oyeran. Y todo el mundo la escucho. Todos en el gremio dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, y se sorprendieron al encontrar que Mira era la fuente de los gritos. Lo que los sorprendió aún más fueron las lágrimas formándose en las corneas de sus ojos.

Cuando Levy escucho eso, su corazón se detuvo por un momento. Ella, al igual que Mira, estaba asustada. ¿Qué le sucedió a Natsu? Fue entonces que el maestro Makarov habló.

"Escuchen todos! Nos dividiremos y buscaremos a Natsu! Miren en cualquier lugar en el que piensen que podría estar, y tráiganlo de vuelta a casa!" el viejo maestro ordenó. Todos prácticamente salieron corriendo de la sala del gremio. Había algunos que tenían ideas de donde podría estar, pero dos magas en particular tenían la sensación de que sabían exactamente donde estaba. Por suerte para ellas, tenían razón. Para mala suerte de Natsu, él estaba a punto de sentir la ira de las dos mujeres más fuertes de Fairy Tail.

**Palabras de Chaos Nightwing **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo! Las cosas se van a calentar más en el siguiente capítulo. Lamento que este capítulo no tenga mucha historia, el capítulo en si era para trazar los detalles del fic. Voy a tratar de actualizar cerca de Navidad, así que estad atentos! Oh, antes de que lo olvide! Estoy decidiendo tener un concurso pequeño. Si puedes adivinar el instrumento musical que se tocar, Te voy a enviar un adelanto del siguiente capítulo ¿Suena justo, correcto**? **Envíenme sus respuestas con un largo review de este capítulo. Tus comentarios realmente me ayudan, y son una buena motivación, ya sabes? Bueno espero verlos la próxima vez.**

**Chaos Nightwing, se despide.**

* * *

Bien hasta aqui llegamos, no más el autor suba un capitulo yo empezare a traducir y subirlo lo más antes posible

Mi siguiente proyecto es una sorpresa

Sayonara Minna-san (Adios a todos)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Si han llegado hasta aquí, ya deberian saber que Fairy Tail no me pertenece y la historia tampoco, yo solo tradusco por el ocio. Por que si lucrara algo al traducir fics, uff hace tiempo que hubiese empezado.

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

La historia salió de la ingeniosa mente de C_haos Nightwing _

* * *

CAPITULO 3

"Si conozco a Natsu como pienso conocerlo, entonces tiene que estar aquí. Es el único lugar al cual él quisiera ir en este momento" Mirajane se dijo a sí misma. Ella estaba actualmente de camino al bosque. Más específicamente, ella se encaminaba a la tumba de Lissana. Es el único lugar donde puede estar, cuando quiere estar solo.

"Pero ¿qué le podría estar pasando en este momento? ¿Por qué querría estar ahí ahora?" Mirajane se preguntó en voz alta. Esto no tenía ningún sentido para ella. Natsu debería estar celebrando, ¿Por qué quería recordar el pasado? La muerte de Lissana había sido muy dura de aceptar para todos en Fairy Tail, especialmente para la familia Strauss y para Natsu. Ellos todavía se estaban recuperando del dolor que ese terrible suceso les había causado. Natsu solamente visitaba la tumba de Lissana cuando algo andaba mal, o cuando era el aniversario de su muerte. Así que, ¿Por qué estaba allí ahora? ¿Qué le molestaba tanto como para tener que ir a ese lugar? Mira estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

Alegremente, dos años más tarde, todo lo que veía tenía el mismo aspecto.

"Natsu! ¿Estás aquí? Natsu?" Mirajane lo llamó. Efectivamente, el infame Salamander de Fairy Tail, salió de la choza con una expresión de melancolía plasmada en su rostro. Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, y ella con impaciencia le respondió con su sonrisa usual.

"Hola Mira, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" él le pregunto, genuinamente confundido. Mirajane casi nunca viene por aquí. Realmente confundió a Natsu, ¿Cuál era el motivo de ella para estar aquí?

"Te puedo hacer la misma pregunta Natsu. ¿Porque dejaste la enfermería? Tú necesitas descanso, idiota" Mira lo sermoneo con un tono firme. Pero por dentro, ella realmente, estaba muy preocupada por Natsu.

Natsu se quedó en silencio por un rato. Mira se quedó allí, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta. Ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero en cuanto a que era, eso no podía entenderlo. La mirada en la cara de Natsu era extraña. Parecía como si se estuviera debatiendo por dentro. Como, si quisiera decir algo, pero no sabía cómo decirlo. El rostro de Mirajane pronto cambió a uno de preocupación después de que Natsu no dijera nada durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, él empezó a hablar.

"Yo… Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte" Natsu habló. Esto agarró a Mira con la guardia baja. Quería preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero pensó que sería mejor dejarlo continuar.

"Solo he podido vencer a Laxus con la ayuda de Gajeel. Yo… estaba siendo golpeado. Yo apenas podía estar de pie… Laxus disparó un ataque hacia mí. Yo no me podía mover, y mis piernas cedieron. Si no fuera por Gajeel que recibió ese ataque por mí… Yo estuviera muerto ya. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a Laxus. No soy lo fuerte para proteger a Fairy Tail o mis nakamas" Natsu termino. Mira estaba francamente horrorizada. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No podía creer que Natsu acababa de decir eso. No podía dejarlo sentir lastima de sí mismo. Ella camino hacia él y le dio una bofetada. Por un segundo, el fuego usual en sus ojos regreso, pero pronto, desapareció de nuevo.

"Tú idiota! Por supuesto tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir a Laxus por tu cuenta! Pero es por eso que somos una familia! Nosotros trabajamos juntos para hacer las cosas que no podemos hacer por nosotros mismos. Estamos allí para apoyarnos mutuamente cuando no podemos valernos por nosotros mismos. Si no puedes pelear, vamos a pelear por ti. Eso es lo que significa ser una familia, y tu… eres mejor de la familia se puede decir." Concluyó Mira. Natsu no sabía que decir. Mira tenía razón, pero ¿él era realmente tan grandioso? No estaba seguro de eso. Él estuvo mirando hacia el suelo todo este tiempo. Ahora, finalmente alzo la vista para decir algo, pero se sorprendió por lo que vio. Noto las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de Mirajane.

"Mira, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Natsu muy preocupado. Natsu no ha visto llorar a Mira por un largo tiempo. Ya casi ha pasado un año entero desde la última vez que ha visto esto. Mira se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Tu tonto… siempre preocupas a los demás. Tu podrías tener cada hueso roto en tu cuerpo y sangrando de la cabeza, y aun así correrías si alguno de nosotros estuviera en problemas. Es solo una de las razones por las que yo t-"

"NATSU!" una sonara voz gritó, interrumpiendo a Mirajane. Natsu se congeló cuando escucho esa voz. Él reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Miro más allá de Mirajane, y vio a su muerte inminente corriendo hacia él.

Un resplandor de cabello rojo, una armadura plateada brillando con el sol, y unos ojos que prometían una lenta y dolorosa muerte, llego directamente a Natsu. Erza Scarlet, Titania, había encontrado a Natsu.

"Natsu! ¿Cómo te atreves a preocupar tanto al gremio? ¿Quién te dijo que podías salir de la enfermaría?! Por tu insolencia, debes ser castigado!" Erza le gritó. Sin lugar a dudas, ella estaba verdaderamente furiosa. Pero, ella estaba bastante preocupada por Natsu. Él era como un hermano para ella, y ella le debía su vida por salvarla en la Torre del Cielo.

"Espera Erza! Por favor, no lo volveré a hacer! Lo prometo!" Natsu declaró, temiendo por su vida. Mira solamente le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente por la situación que tenía lugar en frente de ella. Algunas cosas nunca cambian ¿verdad? Pensamientos de su infancia después de que Natsu llegara al gremio, pronto inundaron su cabeza. Natsu y Gray siempre estaban peleando, y Erza era la única que podía detenerlos. Mira la desaprobaba, y tan pronto, Mira y Erza estaban luchando, y Natsu y Gray se escondieron en la esquina. Ella volvió a la realidad cuando vio a Erza acercándose a Natsu, tronándose los nudillos mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Ella decidió que era mejor hablar, o de lo contrario Natsu estaría prolongando su estancia en la enfermería del gremio.

"Ne… Erza, ¿No te parece que ya está lo suficientemente mal? Entre sus heridas y el castigo del maestro. Creo que Natsu se merece un poco de compasión, no te parece?" Mira dijo tímidamente, Erza se detuvo por un momento, reflexionando sobre esa idea.

"Hmmm… Supongo que estas en lo cierto Mira. Dejaré el castigo exclusivamente al maestro en esta ocasión, pero solo para asegurarme de que no trates de escapar otra vez…" Erza se alejó por un momento, desconcertando a Natsu. Ella rápidamente cerro la distancia entre los dos y dio un puñetazo en el estómago de Natsu, _durísimo, _efectivamente dejándolo inconsciente.

"Así, mucho mejor." Dijo Erza con un suspiro de alivio, claramente satisfecha con su trabajo. Ella lo levantó y se lo echo al hombro, luego empezaron su camino de regreso al gremio. Mira se quedó allí, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

"Oi! Mira, ¿vas a venir o no?" le grito Erza, ya a una distancia considerable. Mira volvió a la realidad y sacudió su cabeza. Ella miro a Erza y la llamo de vuelta.

"Sí. Ya voy en un momento" dijo Mira mientras la daba una mirada a la tumba de Lissana con una mirada triste en su rostro.

_´Lo siento Lissana, pero ya no puedo ocultar estos sentimientos más tiempo. Yo sé que tú lo amabas, pero yo también lo amo. Estoy, tan apenada. Por favor perdóname. Espero que comprendas´ _Mira pensó para sí misma. Ella hizo una rápida reverencia, para luego salir corriendo detrás de Erza.

Cuando Mira le dio alcance a Erza, se ofreció para llevar a Natsu, pero Erza se negó, para gran decepción de Mira. Fue entonces, que Mira noto un pequeño sonrojo y una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Erza. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Mira, una idea surgió en su cabeza. Ella sabía exactamente cómo hacer que Natsu se alejara de Erza.

"Dime Erza, Si yo no te conociera tan bien. Yo diría que estas disfrutando cargar a Natsu" inició Mira. El oscurecimiento del sonrojo de Erza confirmó la idea, alentando a Mira para seguir adelante.

"Ah! Así que estoy en lo cierto. Soy yo o acaso esto no es lindo. Tú sabes, con un Natsu inconsciente, yo diría que podrías hacer todo lo que quieras con él y él nunca se daría. Tu sabes cuan pesado es su sueño." Mira dijo tímidamente con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro. Erza se veía como si fuera explotar ya que su rostro era un brillante color rojo, casi igualando su cabello.

_´Ahora podría hacerle cualquier cosa a Natsu, no podría? Tal vez solo… NO! No puedo caer en la tentación… lo mejor será darle a Natsu a Mira´_ Erza pensó para si misma. Después de unos momentos de pensarlo tanto, ella a regañadientes entrego el cuerpo inerte de Natsu a Mira.

"Gracias Erza-san" Mira dijo alegremente. Mira cargo a Natsu _estilo novia, _con una enorme sonrisa. Sin embargo, Erza tenía una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

Natsu despertó algún tiempo después, deben haber sido un par de horas desde que Erza lo noqueo. Porque cuando despertó, estaba oscuro afuera. Intentó sentarse, pero se dio cuenta que había algo que lo mantenía hacia abajo. Levanto la vista para ver a Levy, con sus manos sobre su pecho, manteniéndolo hacia abajo. Tenía una mirada dura en su cara.

"Tú sabes, que tenías a todos realmente preocupados" dijo Levy acompañada de un tono de reproche. Claro que por supuesto, ella hablaba por todos los demás. Todos en el gremio estaban preocupados por Natsu. No es propio de él desaparecer de esa manera. Sin embargo, probablemente ella era la más preocupada por Natsu que la mayoría del gremio. ¿Por qué? Ella no estaba segura de eso.

"Emm… lo siento por eso Levy. Estaba tan aburrido! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que se siente estar encerrado aquí todo el día? Preferiría tener a Erza enseñándome todas aquellas estúpidas lecciones de nuevo!" exclamo Natsu. Levy negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo reírse de sus payasadas. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

"Bueno, sea como sea, Natsu. El maestro probablemente, todavía va a castigarte" dijo Levy con un tono de preocupación. Natsu asintió con la cabeza.

"Lo sé. Ya pensé un poco lo que me hará. Pero, valió la pena. Estar al aire libre es genial!" dijo Natsu con una radiante sonrisa. Levy frunció el ceño.

"¿Eso significa que trataras de escapar de nuevo?" pregunto una Levy preocupada. Pero Natsu siendo Natsu no captó el hecho de que ella estaba preocupada, y respondió como lo haría en cualquier otro momento.

"Por supuesto!" dijo un Natsu sonriente. Levy no dijo nada durante varios minutos. Durante ese tiempo, la sonrisa de Natsu comenzó a fallar, ya que empezó a darse cuenta de que probablemente dijo algo estúpido.

"Hey, Levy… Yo no-" Natsu intento hablar, pero no pudo terminar. ¿Cuál fue la razón? Él fue tacleado en la cama.

"Tú no puedes marcharte Natsu! ¿Qué pasaría si te lástimas de nuevo, o algo peor? Fairy Tail te necesita! Tú haces que este lugar se sienta como un hogar! ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estaban todos? Mira estuvo llorando! Yo estaba tan asustada… no sé lo que habría hecho si te hubiera sucedido…" Levy gritó, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

_´Maldición… Yo hice esto… No me di cuenta de que hice que todo el mundo se preocupara. Tengo que encontrar una manera de disculparme con los demás. Especialmente con Mira y Levy´ _pensó Natsu. El realmente no tuvo la intención de preocupar a alguien. Él solo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco. ¿Quién sabría que eso sería una cosa tan mala?

"Hey, Levy?" Natsu pregunto suavemente. Levy lo miro, sus ojos rojos por haber llorado, y sus lágrimas rodando por su rostro. La luz de la luna brillando a través de la ventana iluminando directamente sobre ellos, reflejando sus ojos.

_´Wow, Nunca me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es Levy… espera ¿qué? ¿De dónde vino eso?´_ eran los pensamientos de Natsu en ese momento.

_´Natsu… desde cuando eres tan… Guapo?´_ casi sucedía lo mismo con Levy. Después de que casi un minuto había pasado, Natsu empezó a hablar.

"Ya sabes, si no quieres que me quede tan solo, ¿tú me harías compañía? Se pone tan aburrido por aquí, y Happy siempre va a pescar" dijo Natsu, haciendo un ligero puchero. Levy podría haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

_´¿Acaba de pedirme que le hiciera compañía? ¿Aquí? ¿Solos? Natsu va a estar aquí por lo menos durante una semana más o menos. Esta podría ser mi oportunidad para_…´ Los pensamientos de Levy flotaban, y un rubor hizo lentamente camino en su rostro.

"C-c-claro Natsu! M-me encantaría!" respondió Levy nerviosamente. Natsu sonrió con su habitual sonrisa llena de dientes.

"Genial! Suena muy bien Levy!" dijo Natsu sonriendo radiantemente. Levy sonrió también. Ella estaba bastante feliz. Ella se estaba dando la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con alguien que realmente le importaba.

Mientras que Natsu y Levy estaban contentos con la situación, las heridas y fatiga de Natsu pronto se llevó lo mejor de él. Dejo escapar un sonoro bostezo y estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Levy serio de sus travesuras y en respuesta, Natsu se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Tal vez deberías descansar un poco Natsu" sugirió Levy. Natsu asintió en señal de acuerdo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero él estaba exhausto.

"Si, eso es una buena idea. Okay! Feliz noche Levy, nos vemos mañana" dijo Natsu sonriendo. Levy sonrío y dijo lo mismo. Ella estaba a punto de irse, pero mejor decidió hacer algo a cambio. Le dio un cálido abrazo, para después salir corriendo de la habitación. Natsu solo parpadeo varias veces de confusión, pero después sonrío.

"Parece que esta va a ser una semana interesante" Natsu se dijo a si mismo, a la vez que sus ojos lentamente se cerraban y así caía en un sueño profundo. Sin embargo, cierta camarera escuchó toda la conversación, y no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

**Palabras de ****_Chaos Nightwing: _****Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo**?** Bueno de todos modos. Lo siento mucho porque esto tomo mucho tiempo para subir. Yo realmente no sabía que es lo que quería hacer en este capítulo durante un tiempo, y cuando lo hice, me tome un tiempo para escribir. Yo estaba súper ocupado en el descanso de Navidad, y desde que he vuelto de nuevo a la escuela, que ha sido nada más que trabajo y un repaso de los exámenes parciales. Ya es suficiente acerca de mi ocupada vida. Yo realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Me encantaría que ustedes me dieran su opinión, eso me ayuda mucho cuando estoy escribiendo. Ustedes saben? Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, me gustaría felicitar al ganador del concurso, ****_fallout-boy97_**** por adivinar correctamente que el instrumento musical que toco es la batería. Yo sin embargo, tengo que pedir disculpas porque no pude conseguir el adelanto de este capítulo para ese individuo. Cambiando de tema, he empezado otro proyecto. Este se llama ****_"Warming the Heart of a Cold Warrior"_**** (Calentando el corazón de un guerrero frío). Si te gusta Pokemon, me encantaría si le dan un vistazo, y díganme lo que piensan. Bueno, algo triste, me tengo que ir ahora. Lean y comenten. Y espero veros pronto!. **

* * *

Espacio del traductor:

Primeramente disculpas por haber tardado tanto en traducir este capitulo, tuve los parciales en la San Carlos, y después muchas cosas pasaron.

En fin, con este capitulo, me pongo al dia con _To Catch a Dragon Slayer´s Heart. _Asi que solo toca esperar a que el autor actualice.

Siempre recordándoles que envíen un comentario, para saber en que estoy fallando o que me den ánimos.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
